One step forward and Three steps back
by SkyeWalkerO66
Summary: Jim is declared dead and Chekov is missing. Spock refuses to feel anything and Sulu is heartbroken. But a whole year after the Captain's death he and Pavel are found together, alive, malnourished and tortured. But with the looming threat of Kahn and a raging war, there is very little time to recover. Slash, het, torture, some coarse language and general angst all round. J/S,C/S,B/C
1. Chapter 1

Warnings- Mentions of torture and not so graphic discriptions. HurtJim. Dark themes but will eventually contain some fluff but not for a while. This is just the prologue but the next chapter will be up soon, properly today. No character deaths.

Disclaimer- I hearby disclaim any ownership over Star Trek or Star Trek related themes however the Alien race Tempér are of my own creation. Any OC or any other original content is mine. Any following chapters are also included in this disclaimer.

Prologue

Sometimes when you don't have access to everything you once had, you get terrible cravings to have them. For instance Jim had a lovely daydream the other day of sucking on a piece of toffee and then today he was given a piece of fruit that reminded him of an apple. Since then he's been going mad with the want for a toffee apple. Of course the reality was very likely that he would never get either, because as a general rule prisoners don't get fed nice food.

The last time he can remember eating anything remotely mouth-watering was on the Enterprise a few mornings before he left for his last away mission. A nice slab of beef that despite being replicated tasted rather nice. The last time he tasted anything close to meat was months ago when he was feed some form of raw meat that caused him to have an allergic reactions. His captures haven't fed him anything but fruit and vegetables since.

The food is not the worst part of it however; the water is what he has trouble with. Within the first days when he still had hope that his crew would realise that he had survived, he was taken into a large dome chamber. Inside he would soon learn that hope was futile. The first thing they ever did to him was force him into a tub of water. He was undressed, which he was sure was meant to make him uncomfortable but he's never had a problem with nudity. He had thought he was simply having a bath.

He was wrong.

They taught him to fear water by electrifying it. When they wanted something, they would splash water at him and if he wasn't in the tub, one of the aliens would shock him with a prod. Sometimes they would force him to drink water until he vomited it back up and then they would force him to drink more. By the end of the first month he refused to drink water to survive. But for some reason, they wouldn't let him die.

The aliens are a race known as the Tempér, a brutal race and cannibals. There are several different intelligent species on the planet but the Tempér are on the top of the food chain. Often enough, other species share his dark cell but they don't last long, usually dead by the morning. The Tempér are short creatures that have a humanoid figure but large wings and a beak and fur like a dog with matching claws. They can't speak standard because the beaks only allow stretchy noises that hurt the ear but they do know how to write it. Previously they were a part of the Federation but Jim believes they may have joined the Romulan Empire since they took him prisoner.

He has no clue why he's there or why he's still alive but after six months he has stopped asking questions like why but questions like how to survive. Because even though he's given up on the Enterprise finding him, he's never given hope of getting out of there. There is always, always a way to win when you're the good guy.

Like most days they came for him through a door to his left that wasn't mechanical at all that he could always hear being opened. The jingle of old rusty keys would warn him of the Tempér's approach and the claws of the animal would click across the old pavement. The Tempér are not known for advanced technology, in fact very little are known about them. Before he was transported to this planet he had never even meant one.

He wished he never did.

A/N Tell me what you think, this idea has been floating around my head for weeks after watching Star Trek into Darkness. This fic will evenetually include the latest movie but not for some time, at least there will not be mentions of things that will spoil the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One. **

The Anniversary

"Jim accomplished a lot during his short life, whether it was getting caught for the shit he did or doing what he did best and that was commanding the Enterprise. He could drive us up the walls and –hell- he nearly sent me mad, what with how many times he almost died…and then that time he actually did… but we're here today to remember him and any other man, women… that has ever lost their lives on this ship."

Spock did not think it would be appropriate to tell the Doctor that you could not be _driven up the walls_ by somebody annoying you or sent mad by worry. Although Spock knew the human doctor meant well, he made no logical sense as he opened Jim's memorial with a confusing introduction. Although Spock had been offered the position of speaking, even opening the ceremony he had refused.

"Jim was an amazing human being; he could and would do anything that came to his mind. He lived his life thinking that there was no such thing as a bloody no win situation and we even came to believe him. With the amount of rules he broke it's a surprise that he was never demoted but I think we all know why… he was the best Captain anyone could ask for…."

Doctor McCoy shook his head and cleared his throat; Spock could see the tell-tale signs of human grief as McCoy spoke.

"So ah- thanks for coming and just…. Oh stuff it, wherever he is I can't say he'd pleased he's gone but I bet he's being treated like a bloody prince."

The middle aged terran nodded once, took a deep breath and stepped off the small stage set up in the observation deck. It was a small gathering of Jim's closest friends but it was broadcasted to the whole ship to include everyone in the ceremony. Spock despite his better judgement had agreed to attend but only for a short while.

Uhura stood next and spoke about how she first met Jim until she reached the last few months before he disappeared. Again, speaking about the Captain seemed illogical to Spock and brought forth thoughts and memories that he had long pushed to the back of his mind. Nyota left the stage, tears gathering in her eyes.

Next was the engineer Scott and after that Sulu. The pilot, logically looked the most affected because despite beginning with a mention of Jim Kirk, he went on to speak of Ensign Chekov.

"Jim Kirk was an exceptional Captain and after his death, I think we all believed that nothing else could happen to us. The command team suffered a great loss when he died; we have always been a very close team and we have worked well that way."

Sulu's chin scrunched up and his lips thinned "Pavel Chekov was another member of our close team and although he has not be declared dead- I would like to spare a moment to remember him and to remember anyone else that has died or never been returned to us."

Sulu went on to speak about Jim and Chekov but Spock could tell that while Hikaru mourned the Captain his attention was mainly on the missing Russian. Spock controlled his breathing which had slowly begun to quicken to a pace that was unacceptable for his level of movement. When Sulu had finished, there had been a moment of silence that everyone in the room spent thinking about those that had been lost.

At least everyone apart from Spock, in his opinion it is illogical to dwell on those that had parted this world. He refused to think on the matter and found the ceremony pointless because of it. When those present finally began conversing with each other Spock decided it was acceptable that he could now leave to return to the Bridge. But as he walked away, Doctor McCoy caught his eye and narrowed his gaze as he watched the Half-Vulcan leave.

As expected of the human McCoy followed after him, calling angrily as Spock rushed away. If anyone on the ship knew him half as well as Jim had, then they would have realized how affected he really was. They would notice the slight clench of his jaw and the dark gleam his eyes held or the way his shoulders stood taller than usual. But Doctor McCoy did not know Spock well at all and chased after him making the mistake of reaching towards the Vulcan. However Spock moved out of the way before he could touch him.

"Listen here you pointy eared bastard," McCoy said.

Now that he had Spock's attention, who in all honestly looked rather annoyed something that surprised Bones greatly. Generally Spock would raise a single eyebrow when anything illogical happened and Bones thought that Spock would consider his interference illogical or unneeded. But Bones had never been one to care about the green blooded alien and he growled angrily:

"I don't care that you're a Vulcan, you're half-human too and Jim was your friend, your only friend and I don't think you have the right to ignore him, not today-" Bones had made the mistake of poking Spock's chest with finger through his anger.

Spock's eyes flared dangerously and as collectively as he could manage, he replied.

"I will admit," he began "That I have arrived at the point of illogicality to deny that I do in fact feel and have emotions. To some extent it would also be illogical to deny that the loss of my planet and my own mother has been the cause of experiencing this array of emotions. Not only that but denying the continuation of feeling any form of emotions is due to some form of uncontrollable feeling. My unfamiliarity with having such feelings and understanding emotions leads me to believe that to conquer them, I must first understand them."

Bones gaped at Spock but he was not done, it seemed that Bones had managed to anger the scientist to the point where he felt it necessary to justify his actions. Something Bones had never seen the alien do before.

"Furthermore," he continued "To believe that this does not extend to Jim Kirk would be illogical, for any continued emotional response or stirring has involved the late Captain of the Enterprise. If you want me to show emotion in front of those that expect me to lead them through any crisis that may arise, then I question that you have any leadership qualities and would suggests a demotion to a less demanding position."

"Well-I," Bones muttered "You really are an emotional wreck, aren't you Hobgoblin?" he snapped back.

"If you are attempting to describe my emotional situation then yes, for the lack of better words, I am what you would say, an emotional wreck."

Bones gulped as he starred into Spock's eyes, dark and unruly like the day he had attacked Jim.

"What are you saying?" Bones asked.

"I am saying," Spock said as if Bones were a child "That my emotional response to the death of Jim Kirk has been great and that today I have deemed it unacceptable to show any outward feelings of mourning. I would not expect you to understand. "

"Shit." Bones muttered "Just… shit… what _are _you saying?" Bones groaned but fell silent, letting Spock walk away without another word.

The memorial had not gone as planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two. Okay so this does involve torture, but in my opinion it's not very gory. But who, knows it might freak some of you out, so it's a warning. I am keeping this T so obviously it can't be that bad. Anyway thanks to everyone that has alerted, put it on their favourite lists. A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed, it does help with writing, quite a bit really. So thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The water was neither warm nor cool and Jim sat comfortably in it. The oval shaped tub was large enough for him to lie down but not deep enough for him to stand in it. He would properly describe it as a bath but that wasn't quite right because his arms where shackled to its walls; ensuring that he couldn't escape. The aliens had disappeared so without them he could have easily run away.

There had not been any warning, no sudden sound or movement alerted him, he could not have prepared himself. It happened quickly in a short burst of pure pain and agony. He could not see or hear but he was sure he was screaming. The water turned blue, his skin burnt and his back arched as he tried to escape the electrifying water. Then it stopped and he lay panting, floating in the water as his body shock in tremors. The water was now unbearably hot, boiling and burning his skin. He continued to scream. It happened again, this time longer, harsher, unbearably painfully.

Then it stopped and he was taken out of the water, only to fall to the ground, his legs too weak to support him. Then a voice spoke from out of nowhere, in an accent he couldn't identify because he was too dazed. It wasn't one of the aliens, Jim knew that they couldn't speak standard. Instead the voice came from a communicator and it was harsh and unforgiving. For reasons unknown it integrated Jim, asking questions, sometimes foolish, little personal questions. Other times they were about his crew, Starfleet, the universe.

But he refused to answer, so one of the beaked animals would splash a bucket of water at his face and proceed to shock him with an animal prod. It went on until he passed out.

When he woke the next day, his body was raw from being burnt and he was tied to the wall of an old styled cell the only mercy was that he was wearing his clothes. The walls were bricks as far as Jim could tell because there was no lighting in the small cold room. The ground that he lay on was dirt and rough. His body still shock from pain and the cold. But still they came. This time the aliens did not force Jim into the tub for which he was thankful. He could already feel his body draining of any energy he had before. He could feel the hope drain away and his heart sink from the heaviness.

Instead he was pushed into a crude chair where his legs and arms were locked into place. His breathing faster than he liked Jim had tried to put on a brave face but he worried that his fear showed. Jim never liked being bested, he didn't like losing and he certainly didn't like being used. Whatever he was being used for was to show some sort of point, over the year that he had been Captain of the Enterprise he had made enemies. Generally with the Klingons or the Romulan Empire but there were plenty of people that would want revenge for something he did.

This time they did not integrate him but they did bring out a large barrel of water. They forced him to drink and when he refused they would shock him. So he drank some more until he could not anymore and it all came rushing back up. They forced him to drink more. Soon Jim was lost, he couldn't make sense of anything, his stomach ached, his body tingled and he couldn't breathe. He had the sudden thought to call out for Spock, in the middle of everything his mind still returned to the Half-Vulcan.

So despite everything that was going, he calmed down and simply prayed for the first time in a long while that Spock would save him.

Only days after the water incident Kirk was brought back to the chamber, struggling and kicking. He feared the water more than he feared the brutal looking alien's that had captured him. The water –thankfully- was not there when Jim arrived although that had not stopped the beasts from spraying water at him and shocking him. Even the thought of water made Kirk think back to the other day when he was being interrogated and yelled at, it was a surprise that he still has his sanity.

The dome chamber that Kirk was convinced was actually a cave looked more… sterile. A bench to side that he had noticed, was now covered in clean bedding. Not only that but several different pieces of medical equipment sat beside it. Nervously Jim looked around, wondering why the torture chamber had been turned into a medical bay… for him.

"Lie down, Captain James T Kirk." The sound of standard had Kirk twisting around quickly.

The voice for a spilt moment reminded Jim of Spock only English but just as stoic and emotionless. He looked at first glance dangerous, his black hair pulled back by gel and his body glad in dark clothes, including a black Starfleet uniform. Jim brought himself to his full height and glared, was this the man that brought him here?

The man, like Bones on a bad day, placed his white surgical gloves on with a snap that made Kirk tense. What did this man have in plan? He looked human and spoke standard with an English accent, so Jim theorized that the man was certainly a human being.

"That was an order."

The man stepped closer until he was face to face with Jim and the aliens around him moved away. That was until the black glad man motioned with his hand towards the creature. Suddenly before Jim had time to react, water splashed at his face and electricity coursed through his body. He yelled a curse but complied with the man, feeling disappointed in himself. Jim didn't feel like he had the energy to resist when it came to water, not anymore.

"So are you the reason I'm here?" Jim asked.

The man did not reply. Jim found it odd that even though the man wore Starfleet uniform, he had not even spent a second on deciding that the man was bad news. Lying down on the bench, he muttered darkly to the winged aliens that advanced towards him. They tied him down and Jim got the distant feeling that if he didn't die today at the hands of human, then Jim would never die but spend his life as prisoner. He stopped resisting after that, as he realized that he had lost hope, that despite his pleas for Spock to save him; Jim had lost hope that he would be saved.

With that thought he was sedated, his heavy eyes locking onto the man's before he fell unconscious.

A/N- Next chapter will be back on the Enterprise and then the one after that, Pavel's very own chapter.

This is the first story I'm going to ask it for, I don't usually do it, but I'm really curious to see what you guys think, so please review *tacky smile that's meant to convince*


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone that has put this story on alert, or put it on their favourites list. A huge thanks to everyone that has refused, it means a bunch. This is my fourth update in two days, I think it's a record.

Enjoy (Oh and the timeline is a little stuffed up just saying. The last Chapter with Jim was at the very beginning of his imprisonment while this Chapter is set right at the end of it.)

Spock was uncharacteristically pacing, walking back and forth as he considered what he was about to say. He was about to share with the Doctor things had not told anyone, for no other reasons than to change any assumptions the man had made about Spock. It was illogical, the need he felt to explain, after Doctor McCoy had confronted him earlier that day. But once he had thought of it, he couldn't stop. So there he was, standing in the middle of the Doctor's quarters about to share his most inner thoughts for no logical reason about from his_ feelings_ telling him too.

"I must reveal that I am poised with a problem that I have no knowledge of how to attempt to solve. Not even my senior, Spock Prime will reveal to me what course of action I should take. This admittedly frustrates me, which further _annoys_ me, due to my illogical response to Mr Spock's logical decision. Furthermore I find it troubling that I am unable to identify some of these… feelings I find myself subjected to.

For example the ending of my relationship with Nyota has been regrettable. Do not misunderstand; I hold no romantic feelings (and truthfully never have) towards Lieutenant Uhura. But I do regret causing my colleague the logical emotional reaction and stress that a break up causes. This confused me greatly, for I had expected to feel no response to the sudden absence of Nyota in my life.

Another situation that has caused me great discomfort was Ensign Chekov's irrational conclusion that the death of my own mother was due to a failure on his part. I have informed him of my own opinion on the matter in what I can only describe in a comforting manner. However while I could perform this illogical form of reassurance towards Ensign Chekov for the loss of my mother… I have been unable to do so when the same incident was repeated; even when I have seen the same signs of emotional response to _Jim's _fall.

My largest problem and the one that often causes me to lapse in concentration… is him. It has been exactly 365.5 days since I have declared him Missing in Action. This beyond anything I have ever faced eludes any logical reasoning. But I find myself placing significance on the anniversary of his death and although this is a common human reaction, I am a Vulcan.

Continuing on the same topic I am troubled that I cannot bring myself to use his name as easily as I once had. It is but a title used to label him and it is completely illogical to think otherwise. He would be insulted and disappointed in my response and I find myself caring that he would think so. Furthermore I notice his absence more so than Nyota's (However our companionship has recently managed to reform) it would seem that his friendship meant more than I imagined.

These emotions and feelings cause me further confusion for I cannot identify them or begin to understand them. While I can I dislike them greatly-"

"Oh my," Bones interrupted "the Hobgoblin is actually a mess, I was joking before but this- just wow," Bones exclaimed, looking thoroughly surprised and concerned.

"If you are referring to the fact that I am feeling many different feelings at once," the half-Vulcan said "Then yes, I am as you said earlier 'an emotional wreck'." Spock finished, with a slight curl of his lip expressing his distaste in Bones' choice of words.

"Well" McCoy huffed "When you entered my quarters tonight I didn't expect to talk to a human." The doctor teased.

However Bones couldn't read Spock like Nyota or Jim ever could and he hadn't noticed Spock's raising anger. Something Bones never truly believed he would experience being the vocal point to again, at least not so soon after the first outbreak.

"I am Vulcan." Spock snipped back.

Spock was regretting his decision to confine in the doctor, more and more as he spoke to the grumpy human.

"Piss off," McCoy replied half-heartedly causing Spock to raise an eyebrow in question to express his thoughts on Bones' choice of words. "Don't come in here and bleed 'ya heart out and expect me to respond cheerfully. We've never really been the –ah- best of friends, you and I, so I don't really know how to say this."

Spock blinked once "I did not 'bleed my heart out' as you so crudely put it. I have not known who to speak to and usually I would have spoken to… him."

Bones shook his head "Listen here Spock, if we're having –whatever the hell this is- then you're going to have to call Jim by his name, you said it earlier so you can say it now."

Looking as unsure as the Half-Vulcan could get, Spock said warily "Very well," He took a shallow breath "Jim had been important to me, whether I ever made it known or not, I cared (In my own way) for him. As I mentioned earlier, I fear this emotion and any other are connected."

"We're all a little stuffed up," Bones said, sounding awkward as he tried to control the situation "but if you want my advice and your revelations say you do, then let yourself feel, _man_. Seriously, you're more human than you think."

"I do not wish to be human." Spock replied tersely, his face completely blank "I do not wish to feel."

Bones let out a big lungful of air and shook his head "What a sad existence." He muttered.

It was obvious that Spock disagreed "It cannot be sad if one cannot feel sad."

"You don't have to feel sad to be sad. It's not just a state of mind but a state of life." Bones replied, sounding oddly pensive and serious.

"That is your opinion, Doctor."

"Please," Bones practically begged "Either take my advice, ignore it but listen or just leave me be." He said.

Spock thought for a moment longer than Bones expected he would. "Very well," Spock said and for a moment Bones had hoped that the Science Officer planned to leave "I will listen."

"Right," Bones paused unhappily "What advice do you want?"

"Tell me how you feel about Jim."

The medical doctor's voice caught but he closed his eyes and opened them again before continuing.

"He was and always will be my brother, my captain and my friend." Bones was uncomfortable but it was obvious that Spock wanted to hear more.

"You are not the only one that finds Jim death's anniversary meaningful, the whole ship does. That's why we held the memorial today, that's why we spoke about him because we care."

"I do not see the logic behind dwelling on the past-"

"Dammit Spock, this is us moving on. We've come to peace with what happened and now we can move on. That's the idea."

Spock would have replied but there was a sudden beep from his communicator that Spock was forced to answer.

"We have new data on the disappearance of Ensign Chekov." First officer Sulu said, although his voice sounded official Bones could hear the desperation Sulu held.

Spock turned to Bones and said stiffly "I must go to the Bridge."

Bones wasn't going to let the pointy eared bastard leave with the last word, not again. What he was about to say, he was he would get into some form of trouble because of it but it was also something Bones had known for some time. Even before Jim had died, he said somewhat nervously to Spock;

"I suppose you don't see it, or understand what you're going through because you've never been faced it. I can tell you now, Spock, what you're feeling but only if you ask." Bones said.

Spock nodded once but for the second time that day, left without a word.

Bones sighed unhappily and turned to his old bottles of spirits that he had brought with him from Earth. He was going to need it tonight. Because he knew what Spock didn't understand, what he couldn't identify as love.

A/N-

In case you didn't read the stuff earlier, this chapter is sent one year after Jim's 'death' while any chapter I have written with Jim in it, is set just after he went missing.

Reviews are appreciated, just saying. Thanks for reading. xD


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so as I said earlier, my time line is all over the show, so you'll have to forgive me. This one is set three months before Jim's 'death's anniversary' when Chekov goes missing. Obviously months after the last few pieces involving Jim. This story is moving forward rather quickly but will slow down when I get to the recovery phase as that is the main part of the story. I might be going away for the weekend so I might not get to update any time soon.

Pavel Chekov was a smart man; a genius in fact but in sciences and mathematics not social situations. One might even say that he was inept in noticing such things as sarcasm or hidden emotions. Or one might say he simply had trouble when it came to anything in Standard. But in the end, it is easy to tell that when faced with a swooning standard speaking man, Pavel did not notice the signs until it was too late.

To late would be referring to his current situation; tied at the hands, his sight restricted by cloth and sharp claws digging into his shoulder. He had no clue where he was or how he got there. Admittedly this would not be the first time he found himself in this sort of trouble. But it would be the first time he was totally alone without anyone to reassure him that everything would be alright. No matter how much Pavel tried to convince himself, he was still a junior that hadn't even turned eighteen yet. He had no clue what he was doing.

Pavel Chekov was scared.

Even the alien race that had taken him didn't speak standard, instead they squawked and squeaked like a bird. There was moment when he recognized the familiar feeling of having his atoms scattered and then reformed. But even that ended and he was pushed along, tripping over his own feet as he stumbled blindly. They (Pavel was certain there was more than one alien) lead him through what he could only guess to be tunnels. The air around him became colder the longer they walked and Pavel had the distant thought they were under a mountain.

When they finally stopped, the cloth around his eyes was removed and Pavel blinked as he took in the sight around him. Instead of electric lighting, flame torches lined the walls of the domed shaped cave. Pavel had been correct; the cavern appeared to be under a mountain. He turned around to stare at his capture and recognized the creature to be of the race, Tempér. An alien he had never wished to confront, he gulped and breathed heavily wishing that Sulu was with him.

As he came accustomed to the area around him, Pavel noticed the foul smell that stirred in the air and the different pieces of equipment around the room. The Tempér walked towards him and Pavel instinctively stepped backwards. His eyes wide in alarm he made a rather undignified squeak as the alien's claws grabbed his shoulder. It was then that Pavel noticed the second alien, brandishing a piece of metal, glowing red with heat.

Kirk was woken by the sound of the door being opened and he was surprised but pleased to find himself chained to the wall and not shackled to it. Instead he got to ungracefully lie upon the floor rather than hang painfully from metal chains. However when the door was opened, a small figure was thrown inside before the door shut once more. Jim could hear whimpering that sounded human compared to aliens he had meet before; he wondered what was going on but refused to sound too interested as he asked;

"Who's there?" Kirk whispered duly. It wouldn't be the first time that he shared his cell but he had been starved of conversations for months and he just missed talking. Speaking to himself didn't count, nor did imagining it either.

A groan was all he got in reply.

"My name is James T Kirk." He urged

There was a shuffling to his left and a curse… in Russian?

"Keptain?"

"Chekov!" Jim whispered loudly his eyes wide in surprise.

"Keptain iz zat really you?" Jim could hear the disbelief in the young Russian's voice.

"Yeah, I'm alive." Kirk said in awe, was once again he thankful that he hadn't been strung up on chains as he crawled over to the dark blob that was his Navigator.

As he moved closer, he started to see the outline of his friend and he felt the beginning of tears well in his eyes. It had been so long since he had seen anyone he once knew or anyone that actually spoke more than a few words of Standard.

Chekov looked up and gasped loudly, his eyes also taking in the little he could see of his Captain.

"Ve thought you had died, Keptain, ve –I'm sorry- ve gawe up hope-"

"No worries," Jim brushed off and felt a pang of longing for his crew. "Are you all right?" Jim searched Pavel for lasting injuries. No matter how pleased he was to see his Navigator Jim wasn't pleased that Pavel had been captured too. Jim could smell burnt flesh and he clenched his jaw angrily.

"Da, da I am vine but you, Keptain, Bones vould hawe a field day fixing you up."

Jim smiled sadly, "I'm fine Pavel," he tried to reassure him "but how did you end up here?"

"I do not know." Chekov replied as he grimaced painfully, obviously he wasn't as alright as the young ensign wanted Jim to believe "how are _you_ aliwe?" he asked

"I'm not sure, I just am, I've been wondering for a long time." He sounded more broken than he wanted Chekov to notice and he cringed as the Russian searched Jim closely.

"I do not beliewe it;" he shook his head "Iz it really you?"

"Of course it," Jim exclaimed "Can't you see your Captain when he's in front of you?"

Suddenly without warning, Chekov had wrapped his arms around Jim. "Da of course I can Keptain! Ve hawe missed you dearly, no one more zhan Spock-"

"Spock," Jim breathed "how is he?"

Pavel laughed nervously but sobered quickly. "Terrible," Chekov replied "he iz a fine Keptain but he iz not you and he iz not coping wery well."

Shaking his head Jim's heart clenched painfully, he never really liked thinking about his first commander.

"Everyone else?" Jim asked.

"Wery little haz changed." Pavel replied "Ve mourned but ve vent on, because that iz vhat you vould hawe vanted, da?"

Jim nodded solemnly "Of course it is," he said "Now sleep, Pavel, things can only get worse tomorrow. You'll need your energy."

"Vorse Keptain?" Pavel asked in a shaky voice "I do not think things can get much vorse."

Jim wished he could tell the ensign otherwise.

A/N- Thanks to everyone that has followed this story, or put it on their favourites and a huge thank you to everyone that has reviewed. The more reviews the more updates you get (Which considering I've updated five times in the last two days, seems like a fair deal right?)

Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

Another update! And hopefully you can expect another one tonight. Thanks to everyone that is supporting this story it makes me write quicker and gives me a warm, fluffy feeling inside my stomach xD I joke, I'm not that silly.

Anyway a big thanks to everyone. I will take your advice Kayami Naru so thank you for your idea.

THREE MONTHS BEFORE MEMORIAL

When Pavel woke some time later, he couldn't be sure whether it was day or night, he groaned painfully. His wound near his hip bone, where they marked him with hot metal, hurt terribly. His whole body was sore from lying on the cold dirt floor but he ignored his pains because suddenly he remembered what else had happened. "Keptian!" he cried.

Kirk was actually alive and Pav struggled to sit up to find him, he regretted calling out immediately. Jim had been sleeping and in the very pale light that was emitted from door to his left, Pavel could see him. His Captain was no longer the strong, attractive leader he once was instead he was thin and pale. Pavel could see the man's ribs and his bare chest was littered in scars, Pav could see the same mark as his own, burnt into the Captain's skin just above the hip bone. Jim's hair was long and matted, a long beard covered his chin and his lips were chapped.

His Standard Starfleet pants were torn into shorts and Pavel could see more wounds. But what worried him the most was the long scar across his stomach, which looked like it could have been a surgical wound. Despite all of that, the Captain looked peaceful as he slept and for a moment Pavel was scarred that he'd dreamt the conversation and Jim was actually dead. But no, Jim stirred and groaned as he sat up; his arms were bolted to a chain something Pavel only just noticed.

"Pavel," he said "It's alright, I'm here."

He put his frail hand on Chekov shoulder and the Russian stared into his eyes, so dull compared to the clear blue orbs that Pav remembered. But there was something that he recognized, despite everything Kirk had gone through; he was still Pavel's Captain. There a certain glint in his eye that Pav could remember but it was dimmed and lost behind his pain.

"I'm sorry Keptian." Pavel said, "I'm am sorry zat I could not save you, it vas Wulcan all over again."

Pavel was sure he was holding back tears but there was too much to take in. Too much that he remembered as he stared into Kirk's lost eyes.

"Chekov," Kirk said sternly "It was not your fault, whoever did this over took over the controls, you couldn't have transported me."

Pav shook his head "I am not so sure Keptain."

Kirk sighed and Pavel finally realized how tired he really was. This was not the Jim Kirk that had gone missing nine months ago. This was a different man, lost, weak, a man without hope or goals and it scared Pavel more than anything ever had because if Jim Kirk didn't believe he could win then there was no hope, no way of survival. This was a no win situation.

"Rest now, Pavel." Jim said and Pavel didn't have the heart to tell him that they'd just woken because he looked so tired.

So very tired.

_Page Break_

Three days after Chekov arrived and Jim wished more than anything that he hadn't. It seemed that Chekov's appearance had purpose and that was to gain Jim's obedience. He had stopped thinking back to the time he was sedated by the strange Englishman but today Jim thought that the man might have something to do with Chekov. Since the first experiment, at least that's what Jim thinks it was, there hasn't been another one. Which he was thankful for but now that Pavel had appeared, Jim was getting worried because honestly what are the odds that both he and Pavel were captured?

There had to be a reason why Jim was still alive and a reason why Pavel now joined him in this hell hole. Whatever the reason Jim didn't like it. He was tired, sore and sick of living. With Pavel here, he had no choice but to fight, for the Russian and himself. Long ago Jim had given up. He had cried and screamed and cursed until he passed out. But in the end he gave up. Now that Pavel was here, he couldn't and he almost blamed the kid for that.

When they had both woken up Pavel had groaned before sitting up, crying out 'Keptian' reassuring himself that Jim was really alive. Their reunion continued until the bolted door was opened and a large, rather nasty looking Tempér entered. Jim had tried to stop them but they took Pavel and left Jim behind. Jim had never thought of how far his screams might have echoed from the chamber but from inside his cell he could hear the cries of the Russian. He had stood on his shaky weak legs and staggered towards the door, pulling on his shackled arms. The door was bolted locked with different crisscrossing metals that allowed him to see outside. When he first arrived here he would stand by the door and bang against it.

That day he had simply stood and waited until Pavel was returned, unconscious.

Now on the third day Jim was getting worried, neither of them had been feed anything and Pavel was getting sick. Thankfully they were brought a weird mix of vegetables, fruits and a single bowl of water. Jim crawled over to Pavel and shook him awake softly, parsing food to him. They ate in silence until Chekov looked around for water.

"Vater?" he asked.

Jim nodded towards the bowl but did not move to grab it, he refused to touch it. Pavel pulled on his chains but they would not allow him to get close enough. Jim had the feeling that they did that on purpose.

"I cannot reach it." The young man croaked.

Jim was only slightly better after the food but he wasn't feeling up to going anywhere near the water. Sometimes he would get dehydrated and he would be forced to drink so much water he would vomit it back up. But this was for Pavel so he reached towards the bowl with shaky hands and picked it up. Only his hands shook too much and water splashed over the sides, landing on his hand.

"Shit!" he cried.

Memories surfaced and he cringed preparing himself for an electric shock and dropped the bowl.

"Keptain?" Pavel asked nervously.

He reached forward as much as he could and picked up the bowl which had a little bit of water left in it.

"Are you alright?" Pavel said.

Jim closed his eyes and tried to imagine anything other than shocks of blue light. "Fine," he replied

"You can drink the water, I don't need any."

Pavel shook his head "We can share."

"No." Jim snapped back "I'm sorry, just- just you drink it, okay?"

Pavel nodded slowly, his forehead creased as he complied. Jim laid down on the hard ground and just tried to forget about the world. But like usual, just after eating the door opened and the day finally started.

A/N Thanks again to everyone who has read this story. You're all amazing. Tell me what you think? Any criticism is welcome however flames will be used to light my fireplace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven. Sorry this took so long guys, the internet hasn't been working at home so I'm uploading this in class. The next chapter should be up soonish, which is from Spock's and Sulu's POV. Thanks to everyone that is reviewing, following and putting this story on their favourites list.

INMPORTANT NOTICE: I'm using Tolkien Logic for what happens to Pavel in this chapter, so if you don't believe take up with him.

Enjoy!

It happened one month after Pavel arrived and Jim had been too sore to stop them. He could barely even form the words needed to plea for Chekov's safety. Generally the strange aliens listened to Jim and if he begged to be hit instead of the Russian, who was to complain. But that day he had been taken into the chambers early, and burnt and cut and slashed until he finally screamed. When they finally brought in Pavel, his eyes were half drooped closed.

It reminded Jim of a stroke, the way his brain reacted to the beating. Chekov had been foolish and managed to anger the aliens enough for it to hit him. Continuously on the head, the alien's vicious claws would slice his face and blood had painted his shoulders. When he was unconscious Jim had the job of pulling him back to their cell but the souls of his feet had been burnt. He had been forced to drag him.

Later that evening, Jim, strung up by shackles Pavel had woken with a groan. His own chain, which allowed him to lie down was pulled as close to him as possible. He had been muttering in Russian like usual. "Are you alright?" Jim had asked hoarsely because his throat was sore from screaming. Pavel had answered in his trademark "Da, da –"but when he tried to speak again, it was in Russian.

He looked panicked and wild as a stream of Russian left his mouth causing Jim to frown. "Speak standard, Pavel, you know I don't speak Russian." By then he was worried. Pavel had shaken his head and his mouth sat wide open, moving sometimes as if he was trying to speak. Eventually Jim realised that Pavel could no longer speak Standard, something had happened when Pavel had been hit in the head and any memory of learning the language was forgotten.

Chekov had cried that night.

_Page Break_

When Jim woke a while later he burnt with the desire to help Pavel, to save him from this hell. He wanted, no needed to get the Russian out before he died. He didn't know how or when but Jim Kirk knew he had to. It was his duty, his law he had lived by all his life, Jim Kirk would win. It wasn't a matter of if but of when. It didn't matter that Kirk didn't have hope for himself, he had hope for Pavel and if it was the last thing he did, Jim would save Pavel Chekov.

When Pavel stirred, he once again panicked, a wild steam of Russian passing his lips. Jim did his best to calm him but in the end, he just had to wait for his hysterical hiccups to end. Jim's wrists were chained and he leaned heavily on his arms, his shoulders strained while his feet limped on the ground. Pavel crawled on the harsh dirt floor until he was close to Jim and looked up towards him. The dim firelight that shinned through the door cast shadows on Chekov pale, sickly face. Jim had never seen the Russian with stubble on his chin; Jim had a feeling that was because it grew very slowly. But a month away from any shavers and Pavel's chin was littered with prickly hairs.

Jim's own jaw was covered in a dark beard, it would be longer but the ends had recently been burnt and it was shorter than it once was. Jim's hair was long and unruly, quite like Chekov's long curls which had also lengthened. But that didn't really matter, what did however, was how old Chekov looked. He was no longer the young Russian Whiz kid that was oblivious to Sulu's attraction. He was an eighteen year old tortured soul that didn't deserve what had happened to him.

Jim still wasn't sure what happened to Pavel the other day when all memory of Standard disappeared but Jim had seen stranger things during his time. He'd seen worse injuries; Jim had suffered injuries that not even Pavel could understand. Even now when almost everything had been stripped from them, Pavel couldn't understand what Jim had once gone through. Jim had suffered pain before and he hated feeling so lost, so useless when he had promised himself that he would never feel like that again.

What was worse; however was that he couldn't forget. Too many things reminded him of a time long past. Pavel reminded him of his friends, the ones that had trusted him and looked up at him with a shine in their eyes that shouted, hope and belief. Even now Pavel believed Jim could save him and that was all Jim needed. If there was one person, one being that believed and needed his help, who was he to deny them? Who was James Tiberius Kirk if he could not save one person?

Pavel reminded Jim of a lot of things, the Enterprise, friendship but most of all; he reminded Jim that there was always hope. Always a way to win when you're the good guy.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Pavel, I swear to you, we're going to escape."

Pavel had been staring at the ground, lost in thought when Jim had sworn to him and the Russian whipped his head up, his eyes wide. Jim had never actually told Chekov that they would escape, he had only ever told him to prepare himself for the day ahead. Because Jim didn't have hope at least he didn't until the other day. But Jim had lost himself and it took more than what should have been necessary to find himself again.

"I don't know when," Jim told Pavel, groaning as his wrists twisted in the shackles "But I'll get you out of here."

Pavel spoke in rapid Russian and smiled for the first time in so very long that Jim laughed out loud, bitter and haunted but still a laugh.

"And you're going to have to teach me Russian, kid, because I have no clue what you're saying."

"Da, da!" Pavel cried

Jim thought that if they weren't in dusty, cave-like cell, this would be a rather nice moment that he could look back upon with a smile. But of course, that could not last and the Tempér came and tried to beat any hope out of him. They had tried to and they thought they had succeeded months ago, Jim thought they had won. But nobody could win against James Tiberius Kirk because he didn't believe in no win scenarios. Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise would and will always win.

A/N-

The next chapter I need to write up so it might take and bit and I've started studying for Exams in two weeks (If I fail I have to quit Fanfiction) So I'm sure you'll all agree that its best that I study before I write. Anyway, thanks to everyone that's following this story.

Please review xD


	8. Chapter 8

"Captain on the Bridge."

Sulu stood from the command chair and moved back towards his preferred station. Being Spock's first officer would always be an interesting experience that Hikaru would remember but if Sulu were to have a command position he would rather Captain. That way he didn't need to worry about half-Vulcans that pretended not to care. But Sulu knew better, he and Spock were alike no matter how much Spock would disagree; they both silently recognized that they were both missing _something_. So Sulu wasn't worried like the others that Spock wouldn't try and find Chekov.

Even though they were already on a mission, one that not even Sulu was privy to all knowledge about they would need to spare time to investigate Chekov's disappearance. They (they being, Sulu, Uhura and Scotty) had recently arrived at the conclusion Chekov had been teleported out of the region, most likely to a nearby planet. When they had gone through scanner reports at the time of Chekov disappearance at least one high tech ship was found within orbiting distance of the planet.

It wasn't much of a lead in all reality, but Sulu was desperate what with Jim's anniversary and Starfleet getting dangerously close to reporting Pavel missing in action. He needed this just as much as Spock needed today to mourn even if he refused to show it. But there was one thing that was bugging Sulu and it was that Jim and Chekov's disappearance were too alike. They both went missing without a trace of DNA or life source on both planets. The only difference was Jim was about to teleport when it failed and he fell into the cracks of the earth created by an Earthquake.

Sulu could remember how he had to comfort a crying Chekov, who refused to let it go. The situation was very similar to Spock's mother's death that Pavel felt responsible. He wasn't of course; nobody was responsible there was simply a failure in technology that resulted in a death. Sulu refused to believe it had happened again and if it had, he refused to believe the small voice that whispered no louder than the voice that told him that Pavel was dead, telling him that Jim was alive. Hikaru didn't believe that Pavel had died and he had always had a little hope for his Captain.

Jim was a survivor, a winner he didn't just keel over and die. He was supposed to live the longest and have some strange relationship with Spock that everyone knew would one day turn… romantic. But that didn't matter; it just seemed so unbelievable yet logical that Jim would die first. He wasn't the only one to think so; he could remember Bones' denial and Nyota's sudden anger. But most of all, he could remember how Spock had reacted. When it first happened Sulu didn't recognize the signs but now that he had experienced the same feelings, he understood Spock perfectly.

Before Chekov went missing, Spock and Sulu didn't work very well together. They didn't understand each other like Spock and Jim had. But three months ago they became a team, which silently relied upon the other to make sure they didn't break apart. Sulu looked to Spock to ensure he kept the same calm, uncaring façade on his face. While Spock looked to Sulu to make sure he didn't voice his hurt, to stop feeling as he watched the human go through the same thing.

They were both utterly in love with Chekov and Jim. Of course Spock would never admit he loved Jim and Sulu had only realized how deeply he cared for Pavel when he was no longer around. It made him angry at himself to realize why the young Russian made him feel so out of it when it was too late. If he could take back every hour he ever spent with him, Hikaru would spend it by his side, holding his hand and telling him how much he loved him.

"Report." Spock said.

"Captain," Sulu acknowledged as he moved back towards the pilot seat but not quite removing his replacement. "We're navigating through the same system that Chekov originally went missing in and after further investigations into his disappearance the crew and I have come to the conclusion that he was transported off the planet and moved to another one out of scanning distance. Most likely the furthest planet from the Enterprise to ensure we stopped looking by the time we arrived close enough to scan."

Spock nodded once and Sulu took it as encouragement to continue.

"Our current Navigator has already plotted a course that takes us within scanning distance of every planet of this system, if we were to extend our scanners-"But Spock interrupted Sulu with a brief but pointed look.

Hikaru's heart sunk.

"Commander, it would only be logical to scan each planet and keep all communications open in case of distress or emergences."

Sulu's heart soared with a sudden leap and he had the impulse to kiss the Half-Vulcan but instead he turned to the Bridge and said loudly-

"You heard the Captain, open all communications and scan all planets!"

_PAGE_BREAK_

As the Enterprise neared the last planet Spock considered sending Sulu off the Bridge. Despite the Pilot's effort the strain of failing to locate the Ensign Chekov was affecting him more than he let show. Perhaps a human might not be able to see but as a Vulcan, Spock spent his life avoiding any visible displays of emotion. Like Sulu, Spock was having trouble keeping up his façade and had already failed to so. Not once but twice that day both times in response to the doctor McCoy.

It wasn't only his first officer that seemed tense but the whole crew. For reasons unknown to Spock both Mr Scott and McCoy had joined the command crew on the bridge.

"Scan for human life."

People waited with baited breathe and Spock looked on coldly.

"Life source found." Uhura whispered quietly almost too quietly for the other humans in the room. "We have life!" she cried.

Spock stood suddenly ignoring the loud cries of everyone on the Bridge as they celebrated. Moving towards the science station he softly asked the human to stand aside as he began investigating.

Even Bones smiled although it looked somewhat like a grimace but enough to show he cared. Of course the Hobgoblin showed no emotion, any previous revelations had been hidden and he was back to his distant-self. Bones didn't like it. But he wasn't about to ask any more questions in case the pointy-eared bastard decided to let the flood gates loose again. That was a nightmare. Bones wouldn't be able to sleep right for nights.

Turns out he wouldn't get time to sleep for nights.

Because the Medical and Science station doubled as the one area on the Bridge, Bones watched Spock work. Despite wearing gold instead of blue it was widely accepted that Spock was still the head of Science simply because no one knew it better than him. He was calculating the DNA; at least that's what Bones thought he was doing. But there were two different strands of DNA, most likely the life source of the human on the planet.

"Doctor," Spock said with an alarming amount of…fear?

"Yes Captain?"

"I need DNA matches."

Bones went to work, quickly matching Chekov's DNA with a sample he still had on the ship's database.

"It's Chekov," he confirmed.

The next one was harder than the last. "I can't get a match."

"Try again."

"Goddammit man," Bones snapped "there is no match on the-"

But as he was talking, a large red flash appeared on the screen, alerting Bones that a match had been found. Then as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared. He set to work trying to find it again, muttering under his breath as he tried.

"Shit." Bones swore and took a step away from the station, staring wide-eyed at the screen.

DNA Match- James Tiberius Kirk.

MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A/N-

Yeah sorry for the long break from updates. This chapter has been really hard to write and I found this wonderful thing called Tumblr. It's taken over my life.

Anyway hopefully the next chapter should be up quicker because it's from Jim's and Chekov's POV. Most likely the rescue chapter. I know, the imprisonment wasn't very long but I plan on making the recovery the longer part of the story. While including Into Darkness. Which I've seen twice now. Still hasn't failed to be awesome.

Oh and the reason why Spock knew it was Jim's DNA is because for some reason in the past he saw it and Vulcans never forget so he remembers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chekov sat up and rubbed his eyes, the bloody scabs on his wrists cracked and stung but he ignored it. In comparison to his other wounds, the fresh blood trickly down his arms was like hitting your elbow on the door. It was nothing like the searing pain of burnt flesh and ripped skin that caused blisters and made your skin look like ribbons. But he was used to it now. He couldn't imagine a day without the pain; he had forgotten what I felt like to be safe. He couldn't remember the feeling of being home and comfortable with those he loved.

Kirk was sleeping or at least resting as well as he could when strung up by chains. In the last few months that they had been locked up in this room together, Chekov had taught Jim Russian. It was only possible because Chekov still recognized Standard, he just couldn't speak it. Jim was a fast learner, smarter than he would let on and he easily learnt the language. Of course he wouldn't be considered fluent but Jim was progressing very well.

Chekov just wished it wasn't necessary.

Kirk was muttering again, he usually did when he slept but now it was a mixture of Russian and Standard. Pavel tried speaking standard but he'd only managed to get a few words out. Even names he had trouble with. But there was one name he was very familiar with and it was one that Jim muttered in his sleep as he tossed and turned. A name that Pavel shudders at the thought of because the things that would follow when Kirk cries it in his sleep, gives Pavel bad dreams too.

Kodos.

Chekov didn't judge his Captain; he never would, no matter what. Pavel was sure that he had his own bad dreams that he shouted out at night. But they could never compare to the horrors that Jim relived when he slept. Sometimes the dreams would be a mixture of the days' advents and whatever he had witnessed years ago. Sometimes he would call out for Spock just before he woke and avoid talking all day. Today was one of those days, when Jim would cry out in his sleep.

He cursed Starfleet and he cursed his mother. His cried for his brother and he yelled out for Spock. Chekov wanted to call out for him to wake up but Pavel had done that once and it had only ended in an awkward tension between the two; with Jim feeling ashamed for something he could not control. There were a lot of things Chekov had learnt about Jim, locked away in their cell; things Chekov knows Jim would never want anyone to know about him.

When Jim woke, he looked down at Chekov; his bright, clear, blue eyes seemed dull somehow, Pavel noticed.

Jim groaned, his own scabs cracking as he moved but like Pavel, he ignored the small pain.

"Morn'in." Jim muttered in standard but switched to Russian "_How long have you been awake_?"

"_Not long_," Pavel replied, there wasn't much else to say.

"_Was I calling out again_?" Jim asked "_Don't give me that look; I know I do it, was I_?"

Pavel frowned but nodded "_Yes, you called out for Spock_." He told him, not wanting to reveal to him that Pavel knew about the mysterious Tarsus IV. He didn't know everything about it but Chekov had a fair idea about what happened on that planet.

"_Yeah, well_-"Jim muttered, slightly flustered "_you call out for Sulu, plenty enough_."

Pavel blushed, too ruffled to reply.

"_Don't worry, kid, when we're out of here we'll go to the bridge together. Kiss them senseless then go back to work as if nothing has changed_." Jim joked.

Pavel chuckled softly, nodded his head and wiped tears from his eyes. Pavel trusts Jim Kirk but he doesn't trust his own hope in getting back to the Enterprise. There wasn't honestly much they could do to escape, they were too sore, too broken to do anything useful.

"Da, da." He replied.

_PAGE_BREAK_

Alone in the cell, Pavel shivered. It wasn't always so cold; in fact when Chekov first arrived the heat could get unbearable. But Jim had said it was just the season of the planet, that somehow no matter how deep they were under the mountain, the season still affected the caves. He thought it might be a form of ventilation that the Tempér had built into the mountain. But winter was coming and it was getting awfully cold down in the caves.

They had never been given blankets or provisions. If they ever got terribly ill, they would go missing for a day and return completely fine the next. Jim had spoken of a man that wore black, who seemed to be aligned Starfleet. But why would somebody wearing Starfleet uniform want to keep Jim and Chekov here?

More often or not Chekov thought about dark things when he was alone. He couldn't be interrupted by Jim and he could think straight when he wasn't being hurt. But he never did get a chance to think much that day because he heard somebody approaching his cell. He groaned and almost screamed in frustration, he couldn't take this much longer. Chekov crawled into the darkest corner of the cell, furthest away from the door as his chains would allow him and huddled into a ball.

The door opened but he didn't look up, not even as it crashed against the wall with a bang –almost as if somebody had kicked it open-. He heard the feet of the alien, quiet, soft… so very different to the usual scratchy claws of the Tempér that Pavel had the sudden thought that the man in black had come to experiment on him. He shivered and tried to make himself smaller, feeling pathetic and embarrassed as he did so. This isn't how Jim would act; he looks the aliens in the eye and lifts his chin in the air, he spits at their feet.

He heard a whisper and shuffling of feet, Chekov was convinced it was the man in black coming to do some sort of sick experiment on him. Chekov whimpered and shook his head, cursing in Russian as he tried to clear his mind for what was about to come.

"Chekov?"

Chekov whipped his head up, his eyes wide.

"Pavel!"

_Sulu_.

A/N- Mawahaha another cliff-hanger.

If the ending wasn't too clear, this is what happened. Sulu has appeared and come to Pavel's rescue. Bones' is there as well but I didn't mention that. Anyway this weekend is my last chance to study for exams next week so prepare for another chapter due to procrastination. Seriously I'll properly update twice, I've got a few scenes written out already for the recovery stage.

The reason why I had the part with Jim and Chekov earlier was because I needed to show that this story involves Tarsus IV. I also wanted to show that Jim had learnt a lot of Russian. Jim learnt it so quickly because they literally have nothing else to do. They needed to be able to communicate so it's important that Jim learn.

Anyway I have to thank a lot of people this chapter because some of the reviews I've been getting are amazing.

Thank you Jade for likening me to Moffat. I was in English when I read that and my friend was looking over my shoulder and I almost hyperventilated… or at least reacted rather loudly. She thought it was rather brilliant as well. So thank you.

And DUDE thanks for the review and I'm glad I could make your dream come true. I told my parents about that, I was so excited.

I plan on (After exams as long as I pass) to reply to all reviews but right now I'm using all my spare time on writing.

So that A/N is long enough. Thanks to everyone reading this!


	10. Chapter 10

Sulu couldn't breathe. His heart had stopped and his blood was bounding in his ear. His feet refused to move and his body shook. His voice had gone hoarse.

Yet he wanted to yell and scream. He wanted to hit something so hard that it broke and his knuckles bleed in pain. He wanted to run until he dropped. He wanted to never see or hear again.

"Chekov?" he whispered croakily.

Pavel was huddled in a corner, barely visible in the dark looking so small and thin and so very hurt. Bones turned on a flashlight beside him and he wished he hadn't. He could see Pavel's ribs, pointed and jagged. His skin pale and bruised, bloody and shred as if whipped. His hair was long and hid his face from view. His skinny arms were wrapped around his knees with large metal cuffs connected to chains that tied him to the wall. His feet were bare and his pants were torn.

Oh Pav.

"Pavel!" he exclaimed taking a step towards him, a hand out-stretched.

The young Russian looked up; his matted hair covered his eyes but Sulu could still see his brown eyes. The deep brown eyes looked pained, his eyebrows were creased but as he looked up they widened and his cracked lips parted in surprise. Pavel gasped, lost his balance and feel over from his crouch; his arms spraying out to cushion his fall. Sulu rushed forward, not thinking as he reached out towards him.

Bones was swearing behind him.

He stretched out a hand to Pavel who was slumped upon the ground, touching his shoulder lightly. Pav shuddered and looked up once more, a fear in his eyes that broke Sulu's heart ten times over.

"Oh Pavel, what have they done to you?" He whispered.

Pavel shook his head, his arms reaching out to embrace Sulu. He held him, his hands brushing over Pavel's hair with tears streaming out of their eyes. He was alive; battered and broken but alive. Sulu wanted to run his hands over his skin just to convince himself that Pav was real. But he could already feel blood leaking into his shirt as Pavel sobbed in relief in his arms.

He motioned for Bones to approach, suddenly remembering that he was leading this mission and that they still had to find Kirk, _if_ he was actually alive. It was only them on this mission, a doctor and an officer. It was their job to get them out alive and get to the bottom of Kirk's sudden reincarnation.

"Pavel," he said as he leaned away from him "We've got to get you out of here."

Bones stepped forward with his laser pistol, firing at both of the chains connected to Pavel's hands. Chekov jumped violently and Sulu glared at Bones, even though he knew it was necessary. Bones shrugged and softly pushed Sulu away from Pavel, his face softening as he crouched down to check Pavel's condition.

"Damn kid," he muttered "Have you got any fatal wounds?" he asked and Pavel shook his head.

Even though Sulu wasn't hugging him anymore, he still held his shoulder; refusing to let go of him.

"If you're lying," Bones threatened "I'll have you under medication for weeks before you're fully healed."

Pavel nodded once, still not speaking a word.

Sulu was hit with the need to punch something again but quelled the thought pulling Chekov to his feet instead.

"Come on," he said "We need to get out of here. Can you walk?"

Sulu hated how distant he sounded; like he didn't care at all and that his heart wasn't breaking just by looking at him. Now that Pavel was standing, leaning heavily on Sulu's hand, he could see the full extent of his injuries. He was skin and bone, an insignia burnt into his flesh by his hip. His pants, which Sulu realized must be Pavel's Starfleet uniform was lose around his waist and cut off just below the knees. His skin paler than Sulu hoped actually was under the white light was littered with scars.

Pavel nodded again and Sulu almost groaned in frustration. _Talk to me_. He needed Pavel to talk to him, to say something.

"Like hell he can," Bones snapped "Help him, we've gotta get moving."

Sulu wrapped his arm around Pavel's neck and began edging him along at a faster pace than he should be making him go. But they had only a certain amount of time to do this and they needed to get out of the mountain to be able to beam back up to the Enterprise. They left the cell, leaving the metal door wide open. The technology of the Tempér was far behind that of the federation and they moved through the tunnels warily; scanners wouldn't pick up on non-technological traps.

Sulu didn't know too much about the caves but he had a general knowledge about where they were headed. But when they tried going one way, when faced with a split in the tunnels Chekov began frailly and making a noise.

"Jim." He said, pointing to the opposite tunnel than what they were headed towards.

Sulu frowned "Are you sure?" he asked.

An echo of a scream answered their question.

Sulu's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes. Bones swore heavily and turned to Pavel, grabbing his shoulder and looking him in the eyes.

"Is Jim alive?"

"Da." Pavel replied, sniffing and wiping his nose.

Bones let go of his shoulders and staggered backwards, his hand going to his eyes that he squeezed shut. He didn't say anything, didn't even swear. He just shook.

Silently they made their way down the tunnel. Pavel moving slower and slower as they did, Sulu turned to look at him, planning to give him a reassuring smile but it slipped off his face. Pavel was looking ahead with an expression of pure terror. As they approached the end of the tunnel firelight glowed and filled the room with light. Sulu could see the ground, painted with drops of blood and sometimes long streaks of crimson paint where somebody had been dragged.

They heard another scream.

It was defiant, more like a noise that escaped a closed mouth. They were entering a torture chamber. He looked back to Pavel, hoping, praying that it wasn't true. But there could be no doubt when Pavel looked so frightened and pained as he did.

"Pavel, I need you to locate Jim okay?" Sulu asked, feeling terrible that he was asking him to do anything in his condition. "Bones' and I'll have your back, is there anything about this place we should know?"

Pavel shook his head and only replied "Jim."

"Three," Sulu began, knowing full well that this was a suicide mission. "Two, _one_."

A/N-

Another chapter, I told you I would procrastinate. Anyway this chapter I hope is okay.

I actually have a question. Are the characters in _character?_

Because I've been told that Bones is out of character, apparently too grumpy but I've doubled checked with my dad and my dad grew up with the original series. Besides after Jim's death, he got even worse so if you think he's harsh with Pavel or Sulu, he's meant to be like that.

Pavel is meant to be weak and scared, he's barely eighteen and he's been tortured for the last three months.

Then there is Sulu, he's the character I'll properly have the most trouble with. When there is more time on the ship, I'll be exploring his character more. Mentioning plants and bringing in more of his canon personality.

Anyway thanks for the reviews, I will get back to you all. Eventually.


	11. Chapter 11

Pavel didn't want Sulu to see the chamber.

Pavel didn't want Sulu to see him, either.

Pavel didn't want Sulu to let go of him.

Pavel wasn't really sure what was going on.

He was confused and dazed. He wasn't even sure whether he was awake or not. Surely this had to be a dream. It seemed too surreal and unbelievable. That after three months of his imprisonment the Enterprise would find him. That a year after Jim went missing, he would be freed by the people he had given up on, months ago. It sounded and felt like a dream.

Only Chekov didn't want to wake up.

Oh how he wished that this was real. But Sulu was counting down and Pavel didn't want him to finish. Would he wake up when Hikaru let go of him? Would this turn out to be a twisted dream that would cause him to cry when he woke? Would Pavel even manage to do what Hikaru has asked him to do? He wasn't sure whether he was strong enough to find Jim and if he did, whether he was strong enough to fight his way out.

Would Jim even be able to walk after what made him scream?

Jim barely ever screamed, usually covered them up with grunts and groans; pretending to be stronger than he actually was. Pavel wasn't as strong and he felt ashamed to admit that he never lasted long, compared to Jim. When Sulu finished counting down, his vague plan disappeared from Pav's mind and he was stuck in place.

Sulu would know.

Hikaru would see everything, his dried blood and sweat. The objects that had tormented him for three months, he couldn't, no he wouldn't let Karu see that. But he had no way of communicating. It was his job to get Kirk while, Bones and Sulu watched out for his back. This wasn't going to work.

Pavel entered the chamber, Sulu's grip on his shoulder slipping away. Pavel heard him gasp but he ignored his friend and moved on. This was his time to escape; they were going to get away. He just needed to find Kirk. Another scream echoed and Pavel knew exactly where he was.

Generally the Chamber is unguarded, at least to Pavel's eye it seemed like the Tempér didn't bother watching them. But to be careful he shuffled painfully at the edge of the cave wall, wishing he had Karu to hold onto. But Bones and Hikaru had already disappeared from view, hiding in the shadows preparing to attack if need be. There was an extra room to the large chamber with a door that was more like a crack in the wall but it held a small underground stream that ran through the mountain.

This was where they took Jim if they wanted to torment him more than normal. The sound of the water would send him into hysterics and he would be too weak to fight back cries of pain. So Pavel moved towards the crack in the wall, passing the bench where he had been tied down so many times on. He walked past the furnace that held a hot metal rod that would burn his skin until he reached it, easily hearing Jim panting and moaning inside the smaller cave.

He motioned for Sulu to come to him, feeling the effort of walking on his own and just wishing to sleep. Surely, now that he had found Kirk, Pavel could be beamed to the Enterprise and he could sleep for weeks. Maybe never wake up. But he knew it wasn't that simple, if it was Pavel would have been found weeks ago and Jim would never have been declared dead.

Sulu looked terribly concerned as walked into the light, his laser pistol in hand, he looked around warily.

"What of the aliens?" he asked, his hand going to Pavel shoulder, subconsciously rubbing back and forth. Chekov felt a hundred times better because of it.

He shook his head but motioned towards the crack in the wall, the smaller cave was dark but there was a faint glow from firelight. Pavel was getting frustrated with his lack of communication; he had so much to say he felt like he might burst. But there wasn't any time and Pavel had a job to do.

"Chekov, I-I" Sulu began, his hand trailing from Pavel's shoulder to his hand, giving it a soft but comforting squeeze. His dark brown eyes stared deeply at him and he seemed to be at loss for words; his mouth opened like a fish. "Are you sure Jim is in there?" he asked finally, but the words sounded closed, indifferent like they weren't what he wanted to say.

Pavel nodded his head sadly.

More moans of pain came from inside and Sulu motioned for Bones to join them. Pavel swallowed nervously, this was too dangerous being in the open just outside from where Jim was. Bones face was shockingly worried.

"McCoy I need you to get Pavel out of here, I'll get Jim."

"Now you listen here," Bones replied "I'm not leaving without-"

"Please," Sulu whispered back "I can't do this until Pavel is safe, get him back to the Enterprise and I'll get Jim there by myself."

_No_. Pavel wanted to yell and argue.

"I-" Bones uncharacteristically struggled for words

"_Please._" Sulu begged

"Fine," Bones snapped back "I'll get him out but you owe me one and if Jim doesn't make it out alive I will skin you. Okay?"

No, no, no. No.

"Okay," he said distracted "Just do it now." Sulu replied before turning to Pavel "Pav? Pavel listen to me." He said resting his hands on Pavel's shoulders, he reached up to grab Sulu's arms not wanting to let go.

He shook his head "Nyet," he replied.

"I'm sorry but I've got to, you'll be okay just go with Bones, alright?"

Pavel started to argue in a rapid stream of Russian, his eyes blinded by tears he shook his head frantically. "Nyet!"

"Pav I can't understand you, speak standard." Sulu hand trailed up to cup Pavel's cheek, bringing his forehead in and resting his head on his, softly.

Oh how Pavel wanted to speak. He had too much to say to him. He needed Sulu to know because anything could happen. Anything; and Pavel didn't think he could live without Sulu knowing.

He grabbed at Sulu's hand, squeezing tightly. "Ya tebyA lyublyU"

Before Bones' pulled him away, a hand clamped over his mouth to quiet as they made their way through the Mountain.

A/N- Well I'm not sure about this chapter but it's been a while and Exams just finished. So far, it seems like I can continue writing but maybe not so much reading. But oh well.

Thanks to everyone reviewing this, the response has been amazing.

If you do not know what Pavel said to Sulu, I'd prefer you didn't find out until Sulu does. Its rather obvious when you think about it, but it's a scene I've wanted to write for a while. Although it didn't turn out as I had expected because originally Sulu wasn't going to be the one that rescued Pavel.

Anyway, thanks a bunch to everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry guys. I've been on holidays and haven't had a chance to write, or more like I haven't sat down and written Fanfiction. I've had Nanowrimo this month so I've been busy writing original stuff. Anyway this chapter is… okay. I've literally written it within the hour. **

**Enjoy.**

To Sulu, Jim Kirk had been one of the strongest people in his life; he was consistent in everything he did. Jim had never failed to deliver what he silently promised and that was winning the battle at the end of the day. Sulu had put his trust in Jim, the moment he saved Hikaru's life and he never once doubted the young Captain. For Sulu to see Jim at his weakest, when he was most vulnerable. Was almost like a nightmare because in Sulu mind, if his Captain couldn't do it, who could.

He had heard Kirk scream in pain before, he had even seen him shed a tear or two, but it was nothing like what Sulu saw that day. Maybe it was because he was so dazed, lost in the confusion of finding out that Jim was actually alive, or that Pavel had been hurting these past few months. But Sulu could barely keep it together when he slipped inside the smaller alcove and saw Kirk being tortured.

His hands were shackled to a jagged rock which held them up so his back was straight and exposed. He knelt on his knees; his legs were shaking and squirming in pain. His back was arched and his head turned up, his eyes staring blankly at the caves' roof.

The Tempér flapped its wings madly, creating more noise in the deafening room, echoing along with the dark stream of water. An underground river that lapped at Jim's feet as it crashed against the rocky bank and sprayed water everywhere. A leather whip, made with several strands of sleek skin, designed to rip apart his back was repeatedly brought down upon him. Jim screams were muffled as he clamped his teeth down on a strip of leather.

There was the strongest person Sulu knew, back from the dead, crying and screaming in pain and all he felt was anger. Rage that James Tiberius Kirk was forced to suffer such agony and not just one time but for a whole year. A full year for him to lose hope in the people he would never stop fighting for. So before he even considered a plan, thought over his actions at all, he shot the alien.

The whip fell uselessly to ground and the Tempér dropped into the water, his oversized body crashing against the rocks, as it passes the bend and disappears. Hikaru ran towards his friend, dropping beside the bloody man and quickly releasing him from his bounds.

"Jim," He says softly but he is ignored as the man slumps limply to the ground "Come on Captain, don't give up now."

"Chekov…" the man slurs not looking up from the ground.

Sulu racks his eyes over Jim's bleeding back, wondering whether the wounds are fatal because his skin his shredded and wet with blood. However Sulu decides that the aliens wouldn't decide now to mortally wound him and that they must have been careful not to go too far. Ignoring the injured Jim looks terribly different, his hair is long and matted, a long beard covers his face and neck and his body is unhealthy skin.

Sulu looked around worriedly and heaves a great sigh before deciding he needs to get out of here. There didn't seem to be any guards around, in fact the place seems almost deserted, there hadn't been anyone on the way done here or in the chamber, only the single alien that Sulu killed. He didn't trust his luck and once again cursed the fact that the Enterprise's scanner couldn't detect more about the underground tunnels and what was in them. Typically they couldn't beam up or down, when inside the mountain, something Sulu really wished was possible right now.

"Jim talk to me." He said "Please."

Jim finally looked up tiredly, blinking repeatedly when he saw Sulu, he looked as though he didn't believe his eyes.

"Sulu?" He asked crackly.

"Come on," Sulu replies, knowing that Jim doesn't want his sympathy "We're getting out of here."

It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes since Hikaru had told Bones to take Pavel out of this hell whole and leave them behind but he couldn't find any sign of them as he pulled the weak Jim out of the chamber. Jim was dropping in and out of consciousness and hadn't said another word, which worried Sulu because he was acting like Pavel, who hadn't spoken either. If what went beneath this mountain was enough to silence them, then Hikaru couldn't bear to know what happened because it had to be horrific. Otherwise _his_ bubbly Russian would have talked to him because nothing could put Pavel in bad spirits and if somebody managed cut Jim's silver tongue then Jim wouldn't be Jim anymore.

They returned to the tunnel that Pavel had stopped them in, without any incident, Sulu was on high alert.

"T's is when they come," Jim groaned

Sulu looked at him, his Captain that was too broken to walk, his Captain that was spilling blood on him, his blood mixing his Pavel's.

"What?" he asked nervously

"In my dreams," he continued "this is when they come…but you're not Spock and its usually Spock."

Hikaru smiled grimly, _no_, he thought, _Spock was on the Enterprise going as mad as a Vulcan can go with worry. _

"Don't worry, Captain, this isn't a dream." He said, although he left out the part where he thought Jim was right and that the Tempér would turn up rather soon.

Only they didn't.

In fact Sulu and Jim managed to get out of the Mountain without any worry. Without any sign of struggle that Pavel or Bones might have had. It even looked like they had it easy because they were nowhere in sight throughout the trek out of the Mountain and Sulu had been sure that they were traveling faster than Pavel would have been able to managed. Because despite everyone, Jim refused to let Hikaru do all the work and pushed on.

Even Sulu began to think it was a dream.

But Sulu was counting his blessings and if nobody was trying to stop him returning Kirk to the Enterprise, he was going to count his blessings and get Jim back home. So he contacted Scotty and was beamed up with a half conscious Jim, back from the dead.

**There is of course a reason why Jim and Chekov escaped so easily. Only I won't tell you. Mawhahaha. **

**The next chapter should be up soonish because I'm back at school and I write when I shouldn't.**

**Please tell you what you think and all of that. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, put this on alert or consider it a favourite.**

**One hundred reviews is amazing! So thank you so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay everyone, I'm seriously very sorry about all of this, I told you guys I'd update soonish but I never did. So this time I won't make any promises, just know that I'll and not take a month to update. Things are starting to get serious, this story was always meant to be about the recovery more than the imprisonment and it also includes **_**Into Darkness **_**however I will not being writing some sort of tedious repeat of the movie. **

**I do have some warnings however for later chapters that I feel necessary that people have prior knowledge too. There will be a section of self-harm but it will not be overly major and dealt with rather quickly. I will put further warnings on the chapters that include this but that should not be for a while, everything will be explained. **

There was a collective intake of breath when the duo finally materialized.

"I need a doctor!" Sulu yelled just as the door opened and by luck, in stormed Bones, looking tired and dirty in blood and dirt stained clothes.

McCoy stopped in his path before rushing forward, ignoring everyone else in the room and grabbing Jim from Sulu's arms, looking in horror at all of his wounds. Sulu watched in dazed confusion as Bones' tended to Jim, finally realizing how much blood Sulu really had on his clothes and hands, he gagged and stepped away.

That was his friend, his Captain, the man that had saved his life even when Sulu didn't expect him too and now he had Jim's blood on his hands. It wasn't the first time Kirk had shed blood, but this was different, because these wounds were from torture. Endless torture that Jim had endured for the past year because the Enterprise and her crew had been too slack in realizing Jim was alive. No, this time, Sulu really had Jim's blood on his hands.

He tried calming his heart rate, like he had been taught when he'd learned the many martial arts that he had, until he was sure that he could continue working calmly. He looked up, feeling calmer than he imagined possible, when he saw Spock standing impassive at the back of the room. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, he understands duty well enough to know he needed to stay calm right now, but there was no way Spock could be as collected as he looked.

He looks back to Jim and McCoy when a rush of nurses pile into the room, everything seems too loud or too quiet, Sulu not really sure. There is a lot blood everywhere, streaming from Jim's naked back and there's a nurse trying to tend to Hikaru, who won't listen to him when he tells her that he's okay and that its all Jim's blood. His heart is beginning to pound again, his ears floods with loud noises and too many questions until there is a desperate cry that sends everyone into a state of shock and silence.

Sulu doesn't hear it correctly but he knows where to look, Spock looks conflicted, like he is tied to the wall but is trying to pull away.

"Spock," Jim groans, he pushes away the people crowding him, his skinny arms are not strong enough but everyone but McCoy gives him space "Spock…"

Then suddenly Spock is moving, kneeling beside Jim, looking nervous as he stares at the distressed man.

"Should I…" Spock trails, looking to Bones' for instruction but nobody really knows what to do and Spock looks ready to run away.

Jim weakly reaches a hand towards Spock, his eyes squinted and bloodshot, obviously not accustomed to the light. But Spock brushes it away and looks back to McCoy, looking for some sort of sign; he finds it in the mess of everything and scoops Jim into his arms.

The Doctors and the nurses leave, following Spock as he marches towards the medical bay, leaving Sulu behind. He's dazed as he watches people move about him, already a cleaning team has arrived, washing away the blood. Scotty is standing beside him, talking to him, but Sulu doesn't reply.

His feet are moving, the ground rushing beneath him, with a burning in his chest that won't let him stop. He ignores the cries of Scotty, of the people that he passes; his mind is almost blank as he runs. It's not until he's standing in the medical, with no one paying attention to him because everyone is already busy and Chekov is lying asleep in front of him, that he can finally stop.

He sinks to his knee, his head falling on the bed beside Pavel's shoulder and begins shaking, in fear and relief. He's scared that Pavel won't be the same, will no longer be the sweet seventeen year old that saved him from certain death, the young man that cried and cried after the death of Spock's mother. He's scared that Pavel will blame him, will not be able to look at him, but most of all, Sulu is scared that this will break his heart in one way or another.

Yet, he's relieved that Pavel is finally safe, that no one can hurt him anymore.

He doesn't know what he expects to see when he looks up, a naïve part of him thinks that Pavel might have woken, but he knows Pavel has barely recovered. It almost breaks him when he sees him, it looks worse than it did in the caves, what with the bright lights making Pavel look paler than Sulu hopes he actually is.

The medical gown doesn't cover much of him and he's always been restless in his sleep and the blanket has almost fallen off. Sulu reaches over and pulls it back over his shoulders but he can see the scars littering Pavel's arm, cuts and scrapes that will scar. His hair is matted with blood, no longer curly but a single dreadlock. His chin is bearded, something Sulu has never seen on him and he can't help but hate it.

He hates everything about Pavel's new, broken appearance. He despises the way Pavel's bones are pointy and far too visible. His pale, scarred skin stretches over his body too thinly. He hates how his face is so hallow and how Pavel's eyes are ringed with dark black lines.

He hates it so much he wants to scream at the injustice.

Nurses come and go, checking Pavel's vitals but never stopping to talk with Sulu, he's thankful that they're leaving him alone. A while after everything has calmed down Bones walks in, a flask in his hand and passes it to Sulu. Not talking for a moment while Sulu appreciates the burning of his throat.

"I'm putting you on medical leave until this dealt with, so don't bloody complain because I won't hear it."

Sulu nods deafly, he had expected it, whether the order would come from McCoy of Spock he hadn't been sure.

"Pavel will make a full physical recovery," the doctor said slowly and softly "But I'm a Doctor not a psychiatrist so I have no idea what sort of state he'll be in."

Sulu nodded again.

"He won't be awake for a while so I suggest that you go and sleep." Sulu was prepared to argue, telling McCoy that he wouldn't leave Pavel, not now, not ever. "That's why I've ordered the nurses to keep that bed free."

McCoy nodded towards the second bed in the room, a small soft smile on his lips.

Sulu nodded a third time but gratefully and sighed heavily at everything that had been going on.

"How's Jim?" Sulu asked as he finally noticed that Bones' was still in his surgery gowns, obviously fresh out of the operating room.

Bones grabbed the flask back and took a long swig; clearly things weren't going too well.

"He's shit." He said simply "He's got broken bones, infections, even bloody surgery wounds! I have no idea what they did to him, but his abdomen has been sliced open and sewed back together like the monsters were experimenting on him. He's malnutrition, he's got scars, his back is split open, and both Chekov and Jim have these burn marks on their hips, some sort of brand."

"-I just have no idea what they wanted with him, we were both down there and neither of us had any difficulty getting out. A whole fucking year he's been down there and none us knew."

Sulu was going to reply, try and come up with something to comfort the doctor and himself but he couldn't think of anything, so he remained silent for a few minutes, drinking in everything that had happened.

"Right," Bones said suddenly, clapping his hands on his knee before standing "_Sleep_, we both need it."

Bones began walking away, but Sulu thought of something just as he was leaving, and called out.

"Hey McCoy, how's Spock dealing with this?"

"He's not."

**A/N- **

**Spock and Jim will not be jumping into each other's arms as soon as Jim is awake, that's not how either of them work and certainly not after something like this. I've asked around, about how some people would react to this sort of situation and they have all replied in the same way. Thus that should mean it is the 'logical' reaction meaning that that is how Spock will react. My apologies.**

**Next chapter Spock and Bones will be having an angry conversations, these scenes are way to fun to write so expect a lot of them**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, read, alerted or put this as one of your favourites. It means a bunch and I pretty live on your support. You're all wonderful so have a lovely day, evening or ungodly hour that you are reading this at. **


End file.
